fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Superior Iron Man
Comic Plot And Events During a confrontation against the Red Skull, who was empowered by Charles Xavier's brain, the Scarlet Witch and Doctor Doom cast an inversion spell to alter the moral axis of Skull's mind in order to defeat him. The spell was successful and the Skull was beaten, but it also affected the moral compass of those present in the scene, unleashing the inner evilness and selfishness of numerous heroes. A reinversion spell with the purpose of getting everything back to normal would later be cast, but Tony would avoid it using a special shielding to escape the spell. Once again egocentric and determined, Iron Man relocated to San Francisco, where he secretly infected the entire city with a dormant new version of the Extremis virus via the water supply, to make the achievement of perfection available for everyone in the city. Using an "Extremis 3.0 app" for phones, the virus could be triggered inside an individual, giving the impression that the virus was downloadable.However, his plan had a second phase. After a month of free Extremis, he started charging each user of his Extremis App $99.99 a day for the renovation of this technology. After a multitude of battles with several heroic figures, including Daredevil, Pepper Potts, and an artificial intelligence copy of an earlier, non-inverted version of his mind, and the ally-turned-enemy Teen Abomination, Tony's utopian vision for San Francisco fell through on account of a public relations campaign run by Pepper that destroyed the faith that the San Franciscans had in him, vilified Extremis 3.0, and revealed Tony Stark as "the monster he'd become", forcing him to work without his friends if he even wanted to secure his vision. Armor The Superior Armor was one of Tony's most reliable models, all in respect. This due to the fact that an immense siphon of energy was immersed into the core fabrics of the Armor. The Armor bonds onto the wearer in a this liquid-like state, which can levitate like a magnet if need be towards the wearer. The wearer can subconsciously control the liquid, which is composed of Graphene-infused alien Symbiote. Once the Armor has fully submerged the wearer in a sort of liquid articular version of the wearer's body, it returns into a solid Graphene-amped metal-like substance. This form can also be turned and returned on and off at will. Side-effects of donning the Armor is having the wearers eyes glow blue when neutral and red when angered, due to the Symbiote component in the Armor. During a face-off against Virginia Pepper Potts in her 'Rescue' Armor, she used her Sonic-based attacks from her repulsors on Tony in the Superior Armor in an attempt to shred it off his body. This appeared to work, until Tony revealed later on that Tony was faking the act, and he controlled the armor to look like her attack was having an effect. This shows how realistic the Armor can act, depending on the user's mind strength. In this case, it was Stark who shows very experienced and strong will and mind power. Tony's Personality During the 'Superior Iron Man' arc, Tony Stark's personality was a warped version of his old, Death Merchant self, except in his eyes, he was Superior to everyone beneath him. He was much more of a sophisticate, yet easily angered man. The reason his personality returned to the inner evilness beneath the hero character that once was Iron Man was because, in order to defeat the Red Skull an reinversion spell was used, bringing out the pure opposite personalities of everyone in reach, including the X-men and the Avengers. There was another reinversion spell cast to bring the personalities of the X-men and the Avengers back to normal, but Tony managed to Evade the spell and continue his Legacy as the "Merchant of Death". This is the reason he set up the Extremis app on the unsuspecting residents of San Francisco, all in order to make money. Unfortunately, the public was unaware of the change in Tony's personality, which does not necessarily apply to Dare Devil, who confronted Tony in the Superior Armor to stop all that he was doing in order to save the people of San Francisco. Of course, Iron Man did not agree with his ideas. Associate Reed Richards, Alias being Mr Fantastic, described Tony's character being, " A future man trapped in the now. A prisoner raging against the slow crawl of human evolution." Although Tony's values lie in the wrong during the events of the Superior Iron Man Comics, Richards' description is mostly accurate. Abilities "Of course I want a drink, that's what being an alcoholic is all about. Alas, that also means I can't have one." -Tony Stark. Super-Genius Class Intelligence: Quite apart from the powers granted him by the suit, Tony Stark is far more than a mechanical engineering prodigy who graduated from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology with honors at the age of 17. With an intelligence classed as super-genius, he easily is one of the smartest people on Earth. Furthermore, this extends to his remarkable ingenuity dealing with difficult situations such as difficult foes and deathtraps where he is capable of using his available tools, like his suit, in unorthodox and effective ways, as an example: when he built the first Iron Man Armor in captivity. He has also been able to hack even technology from the aliens Kree, a race centuries more advanced than humans. Tony is known as a "futurist". He has stated that the way his mind works he can intuit the future, even being able to foreshadow that a situation similar to the superhuman Civil War was going to happen, years before it did. More recently, Stark's intelligence grew to super-human levels with more energy being emanated to his brain thanks to the R.T. node in his chest, levels which even left Mr. Fantastic amazed. Stark can use his superior intellect to the levels of dividing his consciousness with the help of equipment and perfectly operate three portions of his consciousness at the same time, being able to move, fight, talk and process information in three different bodies at the same time. Tony has been mentioned by Reed Richard to be the world's best multitasker. Expert Engineer: He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost any, if not all machinery. Expert Businessman: Stark is extremely well-respected in the business world, able to command people's attentions when he speaks on economic matters by virtue of the fact that he is savvy enough to have, over the years, built up several multi-million dollar companies from virtually nothing. He is known for the loyalty he commands from and returns to those who work for him, as well as his impeccable business ethics. He also strives to be environmentally responsible in his businesses, and in one case, immediately fired an employee who made profitable (but illegal) sales to Doctor Doom. He states that if he wanted to, he could give away his entire fortune and build it up again within a week. Expert Tactician: He is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to defeat different enemies in difficult situations, and be victorious. Even going as far as to simultaneously put Reed Richards in check on five different boards playing chess, a game he didn't learn until later in his life, leaving Richards totally astonished. ' Skilled Combatant:' Stark was trained in unarmed combat by Captain America, Black Widow, Black Panther and Shang-Chi and has become quite physically formidable on his own when the situation demands it. He has managed to fight trained Hammer Industries guards, defeat five trained Skrull soldiers in single-handed combat, trained Stark Industries security guards and numerous Voldi gladiators. ' Trained Marksman:' Tony knows how to handle firearms, mainly the ones he has produced. Slightly-Trained Acrobat: Through his training, Stark has learned to increase his agility and perform acrobatics, which even though don't reach levels of people like Captain America, are superior to the average human. ' '''Indomitable Will':' ' As evidenced by his two serious bouts with alcoholism and subsequent recovery, Stark is possessed of tremendous strength of will, never giving up and often emerging from defeat even stronger. It is arguable that the true "Iron Man" is not the armor, but Stark himself. Multilingual: Apart from English, Tony can speak different languages, including Japanese, and Russian. Strength level Without his armor Tony Stark possesses a strength a little superior than that of a normal human, he also engages in moderate regular exercise. The armor amplifies Stark's strength to incalculable levels, enabling him to normally lift (press) roughly 100 tons. If sufficiently powered by an outside source, the armor can achieve massively higher levels. Weakness R.T. node Dependence: The Repulsor Tech node implanted in Stark's chest has the basic machine codes to keep Stark's Extremis-modified body working. So it needs to be in constant connection with him. Alcoholism: Tony has been battling against his alcoholism due to the high pressures of running his industrial company, maintaining his social profile, and being Iron Man. More recently, he started to drinking again when, because of the Serpent arrival on earth, he believed it was the apocalypse. Superior Iron Man Armor Capabilities The Superior Armor, by far, is one of the most reliable and maybe even the strongest Armor yet. Powers of Galactus, Eater Of Worlds: During the X-men and Avengers Arc, Iron Man confronted Galactus in a separate section of the Comic series, and banished him to the Negative Dimension. Tony then managed to create a one-way portal where only energy could escape from the Negative Dimension, and siphoned the slowly-seeping energy of Galactus right into the Superior Armor. In theory, Iron Man could rip apart galaxies with a thought, making him a Level 5 Catastrophic Super-Hero/Villain. Increased Strength: '''Iron Man's strength in this Armor has proven to be one of the strongest he's created, as the Symbiote backs up the Graphene infused into the Armor. It's been proven the Armor can withstand the heat of the core of the Sun 10-fold, and even a blow from Thanos with the Infinity Gauntlet (Even though Tony didn't last long, despite the circumstances). '''Increased Speed: Iron Man's speed increased at least 7 times the amount a human could normally run, which is around 1800 Kilometers per hour. Psychic Mind Barrier: Iron Man's suit, along with an increased strength due to the Symbiote compartment, allows no magical essence or attack to get through the Armor into his mind. Weaponry Increase: Iron Man's arsenal of weapons is now even more powerful, coming with missile launchers on nearly every limb and blazer-filters which can cut through 100 inches of solid steel. Mind-Blowing Attack: Iron Man's attacks are so concentrated and strong, that not even people or objects such as Vibranium, which are meant to absorb energy, can withstand his attacks. DISCLAIMER: PLEASE NOTE THAT THE FIRST AND FOURTH PARAGRAPHS ARE COPIED FROM OFFICIAL MARVEL COMIC DATABASE WITH PERMISSION. Category:Males Category:Humanoids